Kit Marrowblade
Kit, son of Maya, also known as 'Marrowblade' after the bone sword he was known for carrying was one of the twin sons of the Wolf Clan Hunter known as Maya. Kit was one of the two male children born to Maya and a Human father, though he would never see his children grow up. Kit was the elder of the two, born perhaps two or three minutes before his twin brother Maro. Kit was distinguishable for being the twin that actually looked like his mother in that he was born a wolf, while Maro was completely Human, like his father. Kit retained some semblance of his Human parent in that he grew brown colored hair which made him stand out at a distance against the other wolves of the Mountain clan who primarily grew black or smoke grey hair. He also had green eyes, unlike the other wolves who primarily had blue eyes. In spite of his differences, or perhaps maybe even because of them, Kit became a natural leader among his peers and was well known for being an inquisitive soul. However, Kit treated his brother less than a brother should, making fun of him and thinking of him as a foundling, as he never believed that they could ever be of the same parent. In 3259, Kit travelled to the East to seek information of his father from the Felidae Wolf Clan, whose chieftain was Lupe. At the time, he did not know who his father was, and it changed his outlook on his brother. Behind the Scenes Kit and Maro are both signs of a changing story. It was my intention to have Chris have children with another woman, though at the time chronologically, there was no relationship between Chris and Sally, which would come about maybe two or three months after Maro and Kit were conceived. Originally, it was just meant to be Kit. There was only meant to be one child, and he was always meant to be Human as well, but that would have been very obvious as soon as I would have mentioned him in 'Brothers and Sons', so Human Kit was replaced with Mobian Kit to keep the story interesting, and the reader would really only be guessing at his origin until Lupe flat out discovers that he's the child of the supposedly dead Maya. So then the idea of twins came about halfway through writing 'Brothers and Sons', and I stuck with the idea. There are of course many stories of Human children being adopted into wolf families, even in real life. However, this was slightly different. A Human child born from an anthropomorphic parent isn't unheard of in this world, but twins on the other hand with one Human and the other Mobian is significantly rarer. Maya would have likely been treated rather specially by the clan, which is also likely why Kit was able to reach such significance in his clan, and also why many wolves looked kindly on Maro, even when his brother didn't. Trivia * 'Kit' is a nickname for Christopher. While this was intentional on my part, and perhaps maybe Maya's as well, in many Wolf Clan languages, 'Kit' is a slang term for a water-going bug 'kittah'. List of Appearances * Brothers and Sons (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian